Diplomatic Relations
by Elros275
Summary: The war is over. In the aftermath of the most destructive conflict in history, relationships must be reestablished and new ones must flourish.
1. A Changing World

I: A Changing World

It was late afternoon as Shikamaru laid in his favorite cloud watching spot. Next to him sat Choji Akimichi, his best friend.

"Hard to believe that its been 6 months since the war ended," the Akimichi said after finishing off a bag of chips.

Shikamaru shifted his position slightly. "Yeah."

Choji stood and walked over to the railing looking over the newly rebuilt market area. "Amazing how everything seems to be returning to normal so quickly. Not that long ago the world was ending and now it just keeps going."

"Normal," Shikamaru said, "I'm not sure it will ever be that again."

Choji looked over at his friend. "What do you mean, Shikamaru?"

"So many things have changed," Shikamaru replied, "Tsunade has retired as Hokage and Kakashi-sensei takes her place. The Five Great Shinobi Nations are allied with each other, instead of in constant conflict or teetering on the edge of. Naruto is not the hated outcast but the beloved hero, Sasuke is not the traitorous criminal but the repentant sinner."

Choji looked back down at the market. "Yes, but people are still going shopping everyday, fall in love, raise families, be with friends. Speaking of things changing, what's the latest news from the Kage Summit?"

Shikamaru stretched and sat up. "Should be over soon. Kakashi-sensei will probably return from the Land of Iron within the week, and Naruto too. Huh, gets named the Hokage and he spends most of the first six months of his reign outside the village."

"While we're on the subject," Choji said, "you've heard about the people who want you to be the next Hokage?"

Shikamaru looked over at his friend. "Please don't tell me that you're one of them."

Choji shook his head. "I was there, remember. You can't see the things that we saw Naruto do and not want to follow him."

Shikamaru laid back down. "Why would they even want to give me that job? Such a drag."

Choji shrugged his shoulders. "You're smart and talented, and everyone knows you played an important roll in defeating the Akutsuki and in the war. To be honest, if it weren't for Naruto you would be first in line to be the Seventh Hokage."

Shikamaru was getting thoroughly annoyed with this subject. "Lets talk about something else."

Choji was silent for a moment before saying something. "How's your mom?"

Shikamaru turned over onto his side. "She's alright. The news about my dad hit her pretty hard. How's your dad?"

Choji sighed. "Somedays he's good and others he's not. Its hard to loss your two oldest and closest friends like that."

Shikamaru stood up. "I should probably head home. See ya, Choji." As Shikamaru left he heard the reply, "yeah, see you, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru made his way through the streets heading towards his home. As he walked by people sometimes they would recognize him. Most of the time people would do a double take as he moved past them, others would smile and wave at him. On one occasion a couple girls spotted him and giggled to themselves as he passed. In the months since the end of war Shikamaru had garnered a small but loyal group of fangirls that he wanted nothing to do with.

Arriving at his home Shikamaru heard the sound of vacuum cleaner coming from the living room. Entering it he found his mother busy cleaning the house.

Shikamaru observed the scene for a moment before commenting. "Mom, didn't you clean a couple days ago. And a couple of days before that."

Yoshino, who hadn't noticed her son's arrival, looked up from her work. "Don't bother me, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru sighed, a part of him missing the domineering women who would yell at him to get his chores done.

Shikamaru sighed. "Alright Mom." He turned and began to leave the room.

"Shikamaru."

Shikamaru stopped and turned to face his mother. "Yes, Mom?"

"Shikamaru," Yoshino said, "when are you going to have some kids?"

Shikamaru's eyes widened in surprise. "What? Kids? What are you talking about?"

Yoshino averted her eyes, looking very…sad. "It was just something that I was thinking about."

"Mom," Shikamaru said, "I don't think that the family life is one for me."

* * *

Temari sat in a tea house in the Hidden Sand, sitting across from her former teacher, Baki.

Temari took a sip of tea. "You heard anything about when Gaara and Kankuro are coming back?"

Baki nodded. "They should return by the end of week, the Kage Summit is finally nearing an end."

Temari put her cup down. "About time. Who would of thought that they would be there for so long?"

"Its not unexpected," Baki said, "not after the war that we just finished fighting. A lot of incredible, world-shattering things happened very quickly."

Temari shrugged. "I suppose that's true. Though the Leaf did delay it when they took the time to swear their new Hokage into office."

Baki sipped his tea. "I suppose they did, but Lady Tsunade made a fine choice for her replacement in Kakashi. Though I wonder how long it takes before he moves aside for Naruto Uzamaki."

Temari smiled. "He's not the only worthy candidate for Hokage, you know."

Baki put his tea down. "I suppose he's not, but he's the only one that's relevant."

Temari waved her hand. "I know. Unlike you I was there for that final battle. Even watching as someone not from the Leaf, every fiber of your being made you want to follow him."

Baki chuckled. "Better watch yourself, Temari, you might make me start questioning your allegiance."

The conversation quickly devolved into a joyful laugh. The two slowly recovered and a silence fell over the table.

Suddenly, a Sand kunoichi ran into the shop, skidding to a stop next to Temari and Baki's table.

Temari looked quizzically at the girl. "Matsuri?"

Matsuri panted, trying to catch her breath. "Have you heard anything about Gaara? Is he coming back yet?"

Temari could not help but smile at the younger girl. "Calm down, he'll be back by the end of the week."

Matsuri took a deep breath and then tsked at that comment. "You'd be acting the same way if a certain boy was coming instead, you know."

Temari jumped back in her seat in surprise. "Wha-what are you talking about? I'd never act that way!"

Matsru laughed. "You know you would, and I know who you would do it for."

Temari blushed a bright red. Trying to hide her embarrassment she took a sip of her tea, all the while thinking of a certain Leaf shinobi.


	2. The New Job

II: The New Job

It was late morning and Shikamaru was laying in his bed. The alarm had gone off a few hours ago yet he couldn't find the desire to get up and do anything. He had laid there, not doing or thinking anything and not planning for anything. He was distracted from his lack of doing anything by a knock on his bedroom door.

"Shikamaru, its me, there's a messenger from the Hokage here to see you."

Shikamaru sat up in his bed. "Alright Mom, I'll be down there in a moment."

Shikamaru dragged himself out of bed and put on his clothes. He slowly made his way down to the living room, where he found Shizune sitting at the table, waiting for him.

Shikamaru took a seat across the table from her. "I would have expected you to accompany Lady Tsunade on her journeys, I'm surprised you decided to keep working in the Hokage's office."

Shizune smiled. "Well, I thought about it, but I decided that I should stay on to help Kakashi. Lady Tsunade doesn't need me to look after her all the time."

Shikamaru nodded and leaned back in his chair. "So what's this message from Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well," Shizune said, "its not so much a message as it is a summon. The Sixth Hokage wants to see you, he has a new assignment for you."

"Huh," Shikamaru said, "an assignment? He's giving me a mission?"

Shizune stood up. "Come on, he'll tell you himself."

Shikamaru got up from his seat. "Mom, I'm going, I'll be back soon."

Yoshino stepped out from the kitchen. "Alright. You take care of yourself now, son."

Shikamaru paused for a second and looked at his mother. "Don't worry, I will."

With that said Shizune and Shikamaru left the house and started to make their way to the Hokage Residence.

"So," Shikamaru said, "what's the news from the Kage Summit? They've been keeping a pretty tight lid on everything that's been happening there."

"Yes," Shizune replied, "I still don't know all the details, thought I know most of the major things that happened. I know that Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi, and Sasuke Uchiha have all been given pardons for their past crimes, in light of their actions during the war."

Shikamaru looked back at her with mild surprise. "Sasuke I understand, though I still think thats stretching things, but Orochimaru and Kabuto? Kabuto outright fought against us, hell, his resurrecting Madara Uchiha was one of the reasons that things got so bad."

Shizune nodded. "In Orochimaru's case, his arrival on the battlefield and resurrection of the four previous Hokage helped turn the tide of the battle against Madara. Kabuto was a harder pill to swallow, but he saved Sasuke from death at one point during the battle, and without Sasuke we could not have won the war. Their pardons came with the stipulation that both would foreswear their forbidden techniques, including the Reanimation Summoning, on pain of death."

Shikamaru thought about that for a moment then decided that he might as well accept it. "Anything else?"

"Lots of things were decided," Shizune said, "though a lot of it comes down to little details and lots of new policies designed to prevent future wars."

Shikamaru nodded. "I understand."

The rest of the walk was spent in relative silence. After a short time they arrived at the Hokage Residence and Shizune took Shikamaru up to Kakashi's office.

Entering the office they found Kakashi, wearing the robes of his office, sitting at his desk reading a book, surprisingly not one of the entries in the Make-Out series. Noticing people entering the room he looked up from his book.

"Ah, good, you're here Shikamaru," he said as he put his reading material to the side.

Shikamaru walked into the room and stood in the center. "What do you want, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi folded his fingers together under his chin. "As you know, I have just returned from the Kage Summit and there were a lot of important decisions made there."

"Yes, I know," Shikamaru said, "and?"

"One of the things we decided," Kakashi said, "is a format change to the Chunin exams."

Shikamarum raised an eyebrow. "What kind of format change?"

Kakashi leaned back in his seat. "Firstly, from now on all of the Five Great Shinobi Nations will take part in the same exams, along with several more minor villages."

"That many villages?" Shizune exclaimed. "But an event like that would involve large amounts of time and planning, not to mention money, could we continue to hold two exams a year?"

"Indeed," Kakashi replied, "an event such as that is very large. It was decided that the exams for be held every three years, hosted by a different village on each occasion, allowing ample time for planning."

"Hm," Shikamaru added, "once every three years seems like too few chances for genin to advance."

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, which is why each village will hold their own smaller exams in each year that the larger event does not feature."

"Alright, I guess that makes sense," Shikamaru said, "but what does that have to do with me?"

"Well," Kakashi said, "the first exam is be held six months from now here in the Hidden Leaf, and I've selected you to organize it."

Shikamaru was taken aback by that. "You want me to organize an event of that scale in six months?!"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, I know that its a tall order, but I think you're capable." Kakashi picked his book up and turned to the page he had been on. "Representatives from the other Great Shinobi Nations will arrive and take part in the organizing."

"Who are they sending?" Shikamaru asked.

Kakashi turned a page in his book. "The Hidden Cloud is sending Darui, the Stone Kitsuchi, the Mist a women named Akira, and the Sand is sending Temari."

"Oh," Shikamaru said, "Temari's coming? When will they all arrive?"

"They should be here by the end of next week," Kakashi replied. "If that's all?"

"That's all, Kakashi sensei," Shikamaru said as he left the room.

Shikamaru was going to have to organize a chunin exams. Not so bad, he'd done it before, though he'd never had to do it on the scale that this would require, and that was a drag. As for the people he'd be working with, he knew Darui and Kitsuchi, he'd served with both of them during the war, shouldn't be any trouble. Akira was an unknown, but if she was anything like some other women he knew she could prove to be troublesome.

Temari was the biggest concern to Shikamaru's mind. On one hand they worked well together and had a history dating back nearly four years, including previous work on organizing exams. A part of him even looked forward to having her around. But in the back of his mind he couldn't help but feel that she could somehow be the most troublesome part of it all.

"Such a drag," Shikamaru said to no one in particular as he walked towards no place in particular.

* * *

"There was something you wanted to talk with me about, Gaara?"

Temari had greeted her brothers upon their return home from the Land of Iron, when Gaara had asked to see him in his office as soon as they were settled back in. After Temari finished helping her brothers unpack and catching up on some news, she had gone up to Gaara's office.

Gaara looked up from the paperwork in his hand. "Yes, I have a new assignment for you."

"Alright," Temari replied.

Gaara put the paper down and folded his fingers together under his chin. "New chunin exams are being organized. They are set to start six months from now in the Hidden Leaf. You are going to be our representative there while these events are being organized. I have all the details here." Gaara grabbed the paper from his desk and held it up towards Temari.

The Sand kunoichi took the paper and read it. "Hm…well, this is a lot to ask."

Gaara blinked. "Do you think that you are not capable?"

Temari smirked. "Of course I'm capable, merely commenting." She read the details further. "I see Shikamaru Nara has been selected as the representative from the Leaf."

Gaara nodded. "Yes, that is the case. Is that a problem for you?"

Temari shook her head. "No, shouldn't be."

Gaara nodded. "Very well then, you're to arrive in the Leaf by the end of next week. You're dismissed."

Temari bowed to her brother and then left the room. As she walked down the hall she found herself staring at Shikamaru's name on the sheet of paper in her hands. She wondered how he was doing, and if they might get to spend some time together.


	3. Reunion

III: Reunion

Shikamaru was sitting in a room in the Hokage Residence that had been set aside as a meeting chamber for the organizer's of the Chunin Exams. The room was large, with a small round table in the middle with five seats, one for each representative. Conjoining were five other rooms, offices for each of them. Shikamaru was looking over some papers as he waited for the rest of representatives to arrive and begin their first meeting.

"Well, I can't say that they aren't giving me enough money, can I?" Shikamaru commented as he looked over the budget. He sighed as he flipped through the papers in his hand. "This is going to be such a drag."

Shikamaru turned his head when he heard a knocking on the door. "Come in."

The door opened to show Darui. "I'm sorry if I'm late."

Shikamaru smiled at the Cloud shinobi. "Late? You're the first one here."

Darui took a seat at the table. "I am? Guess I'll just sit here then."

Shikamaru returned to pouring over papers. "So what's the Hidden Cloud's part in this?"

Darui leaned back with his hands behind his head. "I'm here to help organize and plan the exams. However, as you're the representative of the host nation I will defer to your judgement. I will also relay reports on the progress and general plans of the exam to my village. The rest of the representative will probably have similar roles. Sorry if its a problem."

"It might be," Shikamaru replied.

Darui peered at the Nara Clan Head through one eye. Shikamaru smiled slightly at him and both chuckled and laughed before recovering and returning to what they had been doing previously.

After a while there was another knock at the door and Kitsuchi walked into the room. "Shikamaru, Darui, it is good to see you again."

Shikamaru looked up from the paper in his hand. "Its good to see you too, Kitsuchi."

The Stone shinobi took a seat at the table. "Are the other two arriving soon?"

Shikamaru flipped to another report. "They should arrive shortly. The Mist representative arrived late last night so she might take a while."

Kitsuchi nodded. "I see. Just to let you know, Shikamaru, I have complete faith that you can pull this off."

Shikamaru glanced over at Kitsuchi. "Really? I'm not so sure about that."

Kitsuchi shook his head. "Don't be so modest. I know how brilliant you are, remember the strategies you came up with during the war. If you had to organize this whole event on your own you could."

Shikamaru smirked. "I hope that you aren't thinking of leaving it all up to me."

"Nonsense," Kitsuchi replied, "I'm here to help."

"Well, I see you boys are getting all chummy up here."

Shikamaru looked up to see Temari standing in the doorway, smirking at him. When he saw her he smiled and laughed softly. "I see you made it after all."

Temari chuckled. "Be glad I did, you wouldn't ever get anything done without me."

Shikmaru, still smiling, put his hand to his forehead and shook his head. "Such a troublesome women."

Another women appeared in the doorway behind Temari. "Hello, my name in Akira, I'm the representative from the Hidden Mist."

Akira was a tall, blonde women, appearing to be in her mid-twenties. Her frame was athletic and her body well toned and her every movement betrayed her self confidence.

Akira eyed Shikamaru as she caught sight of him. Smiling, she walked to the table and sat across from him. "Well, aren't you cute. Tell me, what are your plans for after we're done with this?"

Taken aback by this display, Shikamaru leaned back away from Akira, one eyebrow raised as he eyed her suspiciously.

Temari, still standing in the doorway, was fuming. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

Akira looked over her shoulder at Temari. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy? Don't worry, I'm not that interested."

With a smile Akira took her seat. For several seconds Temari maintained her angry glare at the Mist kunoichi. She then realized that everyone else in the room was staring at her. Suddenly blushing, she laughed awkwardly as she took her seat.

Shikamaru sighed as he started to organize the papers in front of him and started to pass around copies of relevant reports to the others around the table. "Now that we're all here, lets get started."

* * *

Temari was standing in the hallway outside the meeting chamber. The conference was over and she was leaning against the wall while waiting for Shikamaru to finish talking to the others. One by one the other representatives left the room, with the Nara Clan Head being the last to leave.

After Shikamaru had closed the door he noticed Temari. "Was there was there something you wanted to talk about?"

Temari moved off the wall. "Yeah. You interested in grabbing something to eat?"

A short laugh escaped Shikamaru's lips as he let out a small smile. "Sure, why not?"

"Where do you want to go?" Shikamaru asked as they started walking down the hall.

Temari thought for a moment before answering. "How about a dango shop? Don't have any of those in the Sand Village."

"Alright," Shikamaru responded.

Temari and Shikamaru left the Hokage Residence, making their way to one of the more popular dango shops in the village. As they were walking a thought came to Temari's mind.

"Shikamaru, have you thought about making jonin?"

"Jonin?" Shikamaru replied. "Not really, it seems rather unnecessary, not to mention a drag."

"Shikamaru," Temari said, "you're more than capable. You need to take things more seriously."

Shikamaru sighed. "You're starting to sound like those idiots who think that I should be the next Hokage."

"To be honest," the Sand kunoichi remarked, "if it weren't for Naruto I'd support you for Hokage."

Shikamaru tsked at that. "At least you realize that Naruto should get it."

Temari chuckled. "Hey, I'm not stupid."

"Heh, I guess not," Shikamaru replied.

After a short while they arrived at the restaurant, ordering two plates of dango and tea. They sat down at a booth, waiting for their meal to be served.

"The village seems to be recovering nicely," Temari commented, "it seems eerily similar to the way I remember."

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah, I know. The architects have been going to great lengths to recreate the village as it used to be. Sounds like too much trouble, if you ask me, but they didn't, so here we are."

Temari smiled. "Heh, I guess you wouldn't understand someone having a passion and caring about something."

Shikamaru leaned back, putting his hands behind his head. "Oh no, I do. I just don't see why it matters in this case."

Temari shook her head. "On a different note, how are you doing, Shikamaru?"

"Hm, me?" Shikamaru replied.

"Yeah," Temari said, an expression of concern on her face, "its been six months since your father died. How've you been holding up?"

Shikamaru sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Actually, its not me that I've been worried about. Its my mom. Hearing the news about my dad's death…it changed her. She's less…dominating than before, more melancholy. To be honest, I kind of miss having her push me around."

Temari averted her eyes away from the chunin. "I'm sorry, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru looked back at her with an eyebrow raised. "Sorry? About what?"

"I shouldn't have brought it up," Temari replied.

"No," Shikamaru said, "it's alright."

Temari looked back up at Shikamaru. "I didn't know him very well, but I think your father was a great man."

"Thanks," Shikamaru said quietly.

After that a sad, somber quiet held at the table until the food and drink arrived at the table. Thanking their server, the two began to eat. Temari and Shikamaru were distracted when Naruto ducked into the restaurant, almost looking as though he were trying to avoid somebody.

Shikamaru waved the blonde over. "Naruto, over here. What are you doing here?"

Naruto looked over in mild surprise when Shikamaru caught his attention. Walking over, he said, "Shikamaru, is that you?"

Shikamaru smiled. "Yeah, its me. I'm surprised to see you here instead of Ichiraku's."

Naruto crossed his arms as he started to look generally annoyed. "I normally would be at Ichiraku, but I've been having to avoid it."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at that. "Avoid it? Why's that?"

Naruto quickly glanced over his shoulders, as if he were about to tell some grave secret. "Well, there are these girls that have been following me. Some of them seem to be camped outside of Ichiraku, almost as if they were waiting for me. Its kind of creepy, to tell you the truth."

Shikamaru laughed. "Looks like your fangirls have finally figured that out."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru as if he were crazy. "Fangirls? What are you talking?"

"You don't get it," Shikamaru said, "do you?"

Naruto started to look rather annoyed with the conversation. "I don't get what?"

Temari joined Shikamaru in his laughter. "You really don't get it. You're a hero, Naruto, you're famous. Many girls would love to just be around you."

"I still don't get it," Naruto said, "and I don't think I ever will." Naruto's eyes suddenly widened, then he looked to Shikamaru, then to Temari, then back to Shikamaru again. "So, you two on a date?"

"Hm?" Shikamaru answered, "No, we're not."

Naruto leaned in towards Shikamaru. "Are you sure? I mean, you are eating together at a restaurant…alone."

Temari sighed. "He's telling the truth, Naruto, we're not a date." Even as she said that a part of Temari wished that it was.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "If you two say so." Suddenly they heard cries of "Naruto, where are you?" coming from outside the restaurant. With a panicky look on his face, Naruto turned to Temari and Shikamaru. "I was never here." With that said the Hero of the Leaf quietly left in the direction opposite of the voices.

Shikamaru smiled and shook his head. "That Naruto, at some point I'm going to have to thank him."

"Hm?" Temari asked, "Thank him for what?"

"Oh," Shikamaru answered, "his return to the village has really attracted the attention of the fangirls, they've been bothering me less since he got back from the Land of Iron."

Temari smirked. "Fangirls, huh? Have any of them propositioned you? Offered themselves to you?" she asked in a mocking tone.

Shikamaru tsked at that. "If they have then I wasn't paying attention to them. I'm not particularly interested in that right now and in any case I just find it annoying."

Temari smiled, a part of her happy that he was ignoring these fangirls. The rest of the meal went by rather uneventfully. Eventually they left the restaurant.

Shikamaru looked at Temari as they stepped out onto the street. "I'll walk you back to your place."

Temari raised an eyebrow at that. "Isn't your house in the opposite direction?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "It is. This is a drag, but its the courteous thing to do, right?"

Temari smiled. "Well, aren't you full of surprises."

Together they started walking towards the hotel that Temari would be staying at for the foreseeable future. After a short walk in relative silence they reached the front entrance of the building.

"Well," Temari said, "I think that this is where courtesy says you say your goodbyes."

Shikamaru smiled and started to walk away. "Yeah, sure. See ya."

"Shikamaru," Temari called out, "I was serious, you need to start looking into becoming a jonin."

Shikamaru looked over his shoulder at Temari but said nothing. He turned back around and continued on his path. Temari watched him until he disappeared from view before going inside.


	4. Rumors and Gossip

IV: Rumors and Gossip

"What's new with you, Sakura?" Ino asked as she sat down with her best friend at a local dango shop.

"Oh, nothing," Sakura replied, lazily pulling a hand through her hair as she said so, "just the everyday business of running the medical corp. What about you? Must be hard to practically build up a whole division from scratch."

Ino sighed, leaning her head back and closing her eyes as she did so. "You can say that again. Kakashi-sensei sure is slave driver, I never thought that I'd have to build a whole new communications unit from the ground up."

A serving a dango was brought to them by a waitress. Sakura grabbed a few and took a bite. "Still, Shikamaru probably has the toughest job."

Ino opened her eyes and grabbed some dango. "Yeah, I never would have thought that he would go through with all that work."

"It's been a couple of months since they started, how's he doing over there?" Sakura asked.

"He says that they're going well, but not it so many words," Ino answered with a sigh before she suddenly perked up. "Though I do have nice gossip."

"Oh?" Sakura said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, yes," Ino said as she leaned in, that mischievous and sneaky look on her face that she got whenever she was gossiping. "Have you ever noticed Shikamaru and a certain Sand kunoichi eating out together?"

"I've seen them a few times," Sakura responded, "but it always seemed to me like they were just talking about work over lunch together."

Ino sniggered as she got to the juiciest part of her gossip. "Oh no, they've been going to eat together almost everyday, sometimes by themselves and sometimes with others, but always together."

"Seriously?" Sakura asked, leaning forward slightly in anticipation before leaning back with a skeptical look on her face. "Wait, wait, how do you know?"

Ino turned her head to the side in mock indignation. "A girl can't tell all of her secrets, can she?"

Sakura sighed. "Fine, fine, just tell me."

Ino smiled and giggled. "Don't you see? They must be dating."

"Shikamaru and Temari…?" Sakura said in disbelief. "Come on, you can't really believe that."

"Why not?" Ino replied

"Well," Sakura said, "first off, she's from the Sand."

Ino shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, you find love where you find love."

"And besides, this is Shikamaru we're talking about," Sakura said. "Him and dating…well, let's just say he's not a personal commitments kind of guy."

"Oh, come on now," Ino replied, half laughing as she did, "you're underestimating him."

"Hm," Sakura said, "maybe. What about you Ino, you must have your eye on someone." She added with an evil gin, "I hope you're still not chasing hopelessly after Sasuke."

"Oh, please," Ino said, "I'm over him. I do, however, have my eyes set on another teammate of yours."

"Naruto?!" Sakura exclaimed, surprised and a little disgusted.

Ino cringed at the thought. "No! Sai, you foolish billboard brow!"

Sakura waved her clenched fist at Ino. "Watch it, Ino-pig!"

The two exchanged angry glances for moment before sitting back down and acting like nothing happened.

Ino giggled a little as a thought came to her. "You know, there used to be a time when nobody could stand Naruto. Now there's nobody in the village who's more popular with the ladies."

Sakura laughed at that. "Yeah, maybe, but he's not really sure what to do with them. As far as he can tell they're just a bunch of weird girls who chase him around."

"I know," Ino said, "how can someone be so clueless?"

Sakura suddenly became more serious. "Considering how he grew up, I don't think he ever really learned what love is."

"Oh, right," Ino said. "Speaking of not recognizing love, what about Hinata?"

Sakura sighed. "The same old story. Even as close as they've grown to being, he's too oblivious to even think of approaching her and she's too shy to do it herself. I'm starting to think that someone needs to push them together."

"Are you going to do it?" Ino asked.

"Maybe," Sakura answered, "lets talk about something else."

"Pfft, fine," Ino said before she took a sip from her drink.

After a short moment of silence Sakura spoke up. "Are you thinking about taking the Jonin Exams?"

Ino placed a finger on her chin as she thought for a moment. "That's a few months after the Chunin Exams, right? Maybe. What about you?"

"Most likely," Sakura replied.

"You'll make it," Ino said with an almost dismissive wave. "You're too good to not make it."

"Thanks," Sakura responded, "you too."

"What?" Ino said. "What are you talking about, I'm way behind you. You, Shikamaru, Choji, you'll all make Jonin easily, and let's not even talk about Sasuke and Naruto. Speaking of which, are they going to be in the exams?"

Sakura shook her head. "I doubt it. Genin, chunin, jonin, its not really relevant to them anymore. But Ino, you are more than skilled enough to be a jonin."

Ino sighed. "Maybe. In any case, I'm too busy with the communications division to really try it this time around."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Sakura said before she started to giggle.

Ino eyed her friend curiously. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," Sakura replied, "its just that I was thinking that Shikamaru will be too lazy to enter the exams and Choji won't enter if his best friend doesn't."

Ino chuckled as she put the palm of her hand to her forehead. "Yeah, probably. No matter how grown up they become, in some ways they never change."

Sakura chuckled in response. "Yeah, that's true."

"What are Naruto and Sasuke doing these days?" Ino asked.

Sakura paused for a moment as she thought. "Well, Naruto's been out of the village on an extended training trip.."

"Training?" Ino said, genuinely confused, "someone as powerful as him? Train?"

Sakrua nodded. "Its partly to avoid his fangirls, but believe it or not, yeah. And Sasuke…I haven't told anybody else this, but I got a letter from him."

Ino's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? What did it say?"

Sakura leaned in and whispered. "It said that he's finishing his journeys in the Land of Fire and he'll be back in the village in about a week."

Ino started to bounce in her seat excitedly. "Ooh, ooh, we should have a big dinner with all of us!"

"All of who?" Sakura asked cautiously.

"The Hidden Leaf 12!" Ino exclaimed. "And Sai, ohh, yeah, probably bring Sai too!"

Sakura sighed, knowing that there was no way to stop Ino once she had this kind of idea in her head.

The Yamanaka Clan Head climbed out of her seat and started to leave the restaurant. "I'm going to make the reservations right now. Ooh, and I can make special invitation cards."

As Ino started to leave the building Sakura just stared at her. "Wait…aren't you going to pay your part of the bill?" Ino wasn't really paying attention as she stepped out onto the street. Sakura sighed as she got out of her seat. "Fine, I'll take the bill. But she's paying for lunch next time."


	5. A Gathering

V: A Gathering

It was early morning and Shikamaru was getting ready to leave his home for the Hokage Residence. He had already showered and dressed and was slowly making his way to the front door. He could hear the increasingly familiar sound of his mother vacuuming the house.

Passing by the living room on the way to the front door, Shikamaru heard the vacuum stop and his mother call out to him. "Shikamaru, a letter came for you. I left it on the table."

"A letter," Shikamaru said, "from who?"

Yoshino shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, there was no name and no address."

Shikamaru walked over to the table and picked up the letter, removing it from its envelope. It was a cream color and heavily embroidered to a rather tasteless degree in Shikamaru's opinion. He opened the letter and read it out loud. "Shikamaru, you are invited to dinner at Yakiniku Q restaurant tonight at seven o'cloak. Dress casually."

Yoshino perked up. "Oh, a dinner date? Some girl have their eye on you? Is there a name?"

Shikamaru balled up the letter and threw it in the trash. "Nope, but Ino sent it."

"Ino?" his mother asked. "How do you know?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Firstly, only she would use a letter like that and think that it was stylish. Secondly, she chose Yakiniku Q, one of our old favorites."

Yoshino walked over the trash and pulled the letter out. "Does she want a date with you?"

Shikamaru let out a short laugh. "No. At a guess, Sasuke's probably back in the village and she's planning some kind of big reunion. Sounds like a drag."

"Are you going?" Yoshino asked as she read the letter herself.

"Might as well," Shikamaru said, "if I don't Ino will nag me about it to no end and that would just be even more trouble."

Yoshino threw the letter back in the trash. "Shikamaru, when are you going to find a girl?"

Shikamaru started his walk back towards the front door. "I told you, Mom, that isn't for me," he said as rounded the corner into the hall.

* * *

Today had been a particularly long day for the organizers of the Chunin Exams and Temari was looking forward to getting the day done. As the clock hit 6:30 Temari left her office and made her way to Shikamaru's.

Temari knocked on the door frame and peeked in. "Hey, you feel like getting dinner?"

Shikamaru looked up from his desk. "Oh, sorry, I can't do that today."

Temari was surprised and a little deflated, though she tried not to show the latter. "Oh, why not?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Ino's got some big plan set up, I'm sorry."

"What," Temari said mockingly, "she you're girlfriend now?"

Shikamaru smiled. "Ha, no."

Temari took a seat in front of the desk. "Well, that's good."

"Oh?" Shikamaru said. "Is it now?"

Temari was surprised that she had said that. "Oh. All I mean is that…what I mean is…you two just don't seem like a good couple."

Shikamaru let out a short laugh. "You can say that again."

There was a knock at the doorway and Temari turned in her seat to see Ino come into the office.

Ino walked up next to the desk holding up a card of some kind. "Hey, Shikamaru, did you get one of these weird invitations?"

Shikamaru looked at the card and back at then Ino. "Yes, you sent them."

"I know so, so weird, rig-," Ino said melodramatically before pausing. "Wait, you knew? But how?"

"Because I know you," Shikamaru replied as he stood up. "If we're going to do this then let's go. Such a drag. Sorry Temari."

Ino smiled sweetly. "Oh, Temari can come, I made a reservation for her too!"

Temari was surprised by that. "Oh, you did? Guess I…better come then."

The trio left the Hokage Residence, heading towards the restaurant. As Temari and Shikamaru walked together side by side she noticed that she saw Ino stealing side glances at them, but when either her or Shikamaru would make to ask her about it she would look away from them and barely surpress a girlish giggle.

"Here we are," Ino said as they arrived at Yakiniku Q. She ushered them inside and took them to their reserved spot, a single long table in a room meant for private gatherings. Ino took a seat 4 spots in from the outside and motioned for Temari and Shikamari to take a seat.

Temari shot Shikamaru a questioning look and responded by shrugging and taking a seat two spots from the end. The Sand kunoichi sat next to him at the the end of the table.

Ino leaned on her elbow as she turned her two companions. "So how long has this been going on."

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. A few months?"

"Oh," Ino said, "so it started after Temari came to work on the Chunin Exams."

"Yeah, what did you expect?" Shikamaru replied.

A waiter came by and provided the three with drinks of water. Shikamaru went ahead and took a sip.

"So what made you finally ask her, or anyone really, out?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru tried desperately hard not to spit out his water as the shock hit him. "What? We're not dating, Ino!" he said after he managed to swallow his drink.

"Yeah," Temari added, "geez, how can you think that?" She then turned away from Ino in a show of disdain, though really she was hoping to hide her reddening cheeks.

At that moment Choji walked into the room. "Hey there, everybody. Thanks for the invite Ino."

Ino sighed a dejected sigh. "What? You knew too?"

Choji laughed as he took the seat between Shikamaru and Temari. "Yes, I did. It had you written all over it."

Ino decided to change the subject. "Hey, Shikamaru was just telling me that he and Temari aren't dating. Do you believe him?"

"Hm," Choji said as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I wasn't expecting that, but if Shikamaru says it then I believe him."

Shikamaru smiled at his friend. "Thanks Choji."

Choji closed his eyes, moving his hand from Shikamaru's shoulder to his own chin. "Though, there must be something there. After all, you've shared so many meals together."

Shikamaru sighed while Temari clenched her fist. "Hey, you stupid idiots, stop trying to read into something that isn't there!"

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

Temari turned to see Sai coming into the room, followed by Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"Oh, no," Ino replied as she patted the open seat next to her, "come on, Sai, sit next to me."

Sai shrugged his shoulders and did as was requested of him. Sakura and Sasuke took up the seats next to Sai. With no more spots available on that side of the table Naruto grabbed a seat across from his teammates.

Ino turned to Sakura. "Hey, Shikamaru and Temari are insisting that they aren't dating."

"Oh," Sakura replied, "really?"

Temari leaned forward to look at Sakura. "Yes, we're not dating, dammit!"

Sai studied Shikamaru and Temari intently. "Is this an example of this 'sexual tension' I've read so much about?"

"What?!" Temari exclaimed as she stood up, fist clenched, ready to pummel some sense into these fools.

Shikamaru gently placed his hand over Temari's fist. "Just sit down. Don't play their game."

Temari looked down at Shikamaru. "Fine," she said, forcing herself to calm down and sit.

"I still think you're dating," Naruto mumbled to himself.

Temari shot out of her seat again, ready to jump over the table. "What was that?"

Shikamaru reacted quickly and restrained her, holding her from behind with his arms wrapped around her stomach. "Hey, what did I just say?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, are we interrupting something?"

Temari looked over her shoulder to see Hinata standing timidly at the doorway, no doubt having just walked in on a very interesting scene.

Shikamaru looked back at Hinata and immediately let go of Temari. He put his hands in his pockets and tried to look nonchalant. "No, nothings happening, come in." Shikamaru scratched the back of his head as his cheeks turned a faint shade of red and his eyes darted to a corner of the room, trying not to look at anybody.

"Um, okay," Hinata said, looking utterly confused.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto yelled out. "You can sit by me!" Naruto slammed his hand into the seat.

"Oh, alright," Hinata said as she slid in next to her crush, blushing and twiddling her fingers as she did so.

At that moment Kiba and Shino walked in. They took seats next to their teammate, with Kiba sitting at the end and Akamaru laying down at the end of the table.

Kiba placed his invitation on the table. 'Hey, who sent these out?"

"Ino was the one who sent out the tacky invite cards," Shikamaru replied.

"Tacky?!" Ino exclaimed.

Temari picked up the card and inspected it. "It is rather tacky."

Ino crossed her arms in contempt. "Of course you would support him."

"Why would I support him, he just happens to be right." Temari said.

Kiba looked at her with a confused expression on his face. "Well, you are his girlfriend, aren't you?"

Temari hanged her head in defeat, choosing not to dignify that with a response.

"No, we're not dating, Kiba," Shikamaru answered. "Just friends."

"Oh, that's disappointing," Kiba said.

At that moment a waiter came and took everyone's order and started the charcoal fire grills in the tables. After he had finished his work he left and conversations began again in ernest.

"So, Naruto," Sasuke said, "Sakura tells me that's you've been off training. What you've been working on?"

Naruto held his hand out over the table. "Well, I've been trying to improve my skill with the Rasengan. The Pervy Sage, Kakashi-sensei, and my dad could all do it with one hand but I've always needed a shadow clone to provide an extra pair." As he spoke Naruto began to form a perfect Rasengan in his hand. Once it formed he let spin in his palm for a moment as everyone watched speechlessly. Naruto then dispelled the jutsu and the chakra dissipated.

"Seriously?" Kiba said. "You're getting even stronger?"

"It may be hard to believe," Shino said, "but there is alway room for improvement, because perfection is unattainable."

After that most of the table broke down into smaller conversations as the waiter came and went with orders of food and drink. Ino spent most of her time flirting with Sai, who didn't seem to catch on to what she was doing. Naruto spoke with most everyone, jumping from one conversation to another. Choji remained mostly focused on his meal, while Shino, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Temari remained quiet unless someone else spoke to them, and even then with as few words as possible.

"Hey, Naruto," Ino said, "when are you going to find yourself a girl? You're, like, the most popular bachelor in the village."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders in response. "I don't know about that. Haven't really thought about it," he said as he brought a piece of BBQ to his mouth.

"I'm sure you'll find someone, Naruto," Hinata said, nervously twiddling her fingers.

Naruto laughed. "Thanks, but I don't know. You, on the other hand. Hinata, you'll definitely find someone. You're from a famous clan, you're kind and strong, and you're super pretty."

Hinata's face suddenly turned a bright shade of red. "Y-you really think so?"

"Yeah," Naruto said as he noticed her blushing. He put a hand to her forehead. "Are you running a fever? Should we get you to the hospital or something?"

Hinata suddenly pulled back, her blushing becoming even darker. "No, I-I'm fine, N-naruto."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, if you're sure."

"You idiot," Kiba exclaimed, "she's only like that that because…" He stopped as he saw Hinata become steadily more embarrassed. "Never mind."

Temari watched the scene and silently thanked whatever gods would listen that she wasn't anything like that. She glanced over at Shikamaru, who had quietly watched the events transpire, without thinking.

The rest of the meal went by rather uneventfully. Eventually all the food was eaten and even Choji was satisfied. The bill was split 11 ways, with Shikamaru paying for Temari's meal and Sasuke paying for Sakura's.

When they left the restaurant Shikamaru escorted Temari home, as he always did. As they were approaching the hotel Temari said, "thanks for picking up the bill for me."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Hey, it just seemed the proper, courteous thing to do. And I'm sorry how things went back there."

"It's fine," Temari replied, "you'll just have to make it up to me tomorrow," she added with a smile.

Shikamaru returned the expression. "Hmph, sounds like a drag, but you got it."

Temari suddenly leaned in towards Shikamaru and pecked him on the cheek. Shikamaru jumped back in surprise before rubbing the spot where her lips had touched his skin while wearing a blank look on his face. "What was that?" he said meekly.

"It was just my way of saying thanks," Temari replied. "But don't think anything by it," she added sternly.

Shikamaru regained his composure and smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it."

They reached the hotel quickly thereafter. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways until next time.


	6. Meet the Family

VI: Meet the Family

It was the day after Ino's big reunion dinner and Shikamaru was slow getting up on this morning. Still groggy from sleep, he looked over at his clock. It was pretty late, he'd have to hurry up if he was going to get to work on time.

"This is such a drag," Shikamaru said to himself as he grabbed some clean clothes and ran into the shower. While normally he liked to take long, languid, hot showers in the morning there was no time for that this morning. In five minutes he was out and ready to go, half jogging out of the house.

As he approached the front door he heard his mother's voice calling out to him. "Shikamaru, aren't you going to have breakfast?"

Shikamaru stopped and turned to face his mother, who was peeking out of the kitchen. "Sorry Mom, I don't have enough time this morning. I need to get to work."

"Oh, ok," Yoshino said, looking a little disappointed. "Hey, you haven't been coming home for dinner very often, why don't you have a meal with your mother today?"

"Yeah, sure, ok," Shikamaru said quickly, in hurry to get to work. "I'll see you'll when I get home."

With that said Shikamaru left his house and hurried to the Hokage Residence, arriving to work just on time.

* * *

Temari leaned back and relined in her seat as she sighed. It was late in the day and the work on the Chunin Exams was as tiring as ever. Even just the task of coordinating the applicants from her village was proving to be a major undertaking. She stood up and walked into the common room. Darui had already left the office and Kitsuchi was still hard at work. Temari turned to look in on Akira.

"You waiting for Shikamaru?" the Mist kunoichi said from an uncomfortably close distance as Temari turned in her direction.

"Um-maybe," Temari said awkwardly.

Akira took a step back and chuckled. "Maybe? Are you that bad at lying or are you just flustered by the subject-matter?"

Temari took a step back and a moment to recompose herself. "Look, I don't know what you think is going on here, but stop it."

"Oh, stop what?" Akira replied. "I just thought that I'd tell you that Shikamaru has a visitor and will be a while. Some guy with giant eyebrows and a tasteless green jump suit."

"Um, thank you," Temari said as she slowly turned away and walked towards Shikamaru's office.

As she came up to the door she leaned against the wall and listened in on the conversation going on within.

"…and that is the message that Lord Hokage wanted me to bring to you," said a voice that was obviously Rock Lee's.

"Understood," Shikamaru replied. "Was there anything else?"

"Yes," Lee said, "it is not related to the message, but I heard that there was a large reunion dinner for the Hidden Leaf 12 last night."

"Oh," Shikamaru responded, feigning interest, "you got invited too?"

Lee seemed oblivious to the insincerity of Shikamaru's reaction. "Yes, Tentan and I received the invitations, unfortunately we were both away on a mission and did not return until earlier today. I am sorry that I could not be there."

"I see," Shikamaru said, "if that's all?"

Temari heard the sound of a chair shifting as Lee stood. "That is all. Take care, Shikamaru."

As he stepped out of the office he noticed Temari leaning against the wall. "Oh, I am sorry to keep you waiting, Temari, please forgive me."

Temari shrugged and started to turn the corner into Shikamaru's office. "Don't worry about it."

"Very good," Lee replied, "oh, and before I forget, congratulations to the both of you!"

Temari stopped in her tracks. "Did Ino tell you about that?" she asked without turning, her back to Lee.

"Um, no," Lee said, "I heard about it from Guy-sensei."

"What?!" Temari exclaimed as she turned to face Lee. "Even Guy's heard about that stupid rumor?!"

"Um, rumor?" Lee responded. "Then I guess it is not true."

"No, it isn't!" Temari exclaimed.

"Relax, Temari, stop being such a drag," Shikamaru said calmly from his desk.

"Hm, fine," Temari said as she went to take a seat in front of Shikamaru desk.

"Please forgive me for the assumption," Lee said as he bowed. He then left the offices.

Her arms and legs crossed, Temari turned her attention to Shikamaru. "I swear, does the whole damn village believe that?"

"Probably," Shikamaru said flatly.

"Hmph," Temari replied, "in any case, you promised me dinner yesterday."

Shikamaru's eyes widened ever so slightly at this statement, then suddenly closed as he slammed the palm of his hand against his forehead.

Temari looked at him quizzically. "What? Don't tell me you're backing out," she said with an accusatory jab of her finger.

Shikamaru shook his head. "No, I just remembered, I promised my mom that I would come eat with her at home."

Temari shrugged. "Alright, then just I'll be having dinner with you and your mother."

Shikamaru lifted his head from his hand and looked at the Sand kunoichi with a look of mild confusion on his face. "You want to eat with me? At my house? With my mother?"

"Yeah," Temari answered.

Shikamaru returned his forehead to the palm of his hand and shook his head. "Yeah, because that's not going to encourage the rumors that you love so much."

Temari shrugged her shoulders. "You made too many promises for your own good. But a man has to keep his promises."

Shikamaru looked at her from behind his hand with one eye. "This is such a drag."

Temari shrugged again. "Its your own fault."

* * *

Temari took in the sights of the recently rebuilt Nara Clan Complex as Shikamaru walked her through the area near the edge of the village. It was not especially large and was not the most beautifully decorated district, but there was a simple elegance and efficiency in design about it. Even to a newcomer such as herself it was easy to navigate.

Shikamaru stopped walking down the street they were on and changed direction towards one of the houses.

Temari followed suit. "is that you're home?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah."

"It's one of larger houses in the neighborhood," Temari said, trying to fill the silence.

"Yeah," Shikamaru replied, "happens when you come from the main line of a clan."

By that point they reached the entrance to the home and Shikamaru opened the door and stepped in.

"Mom, I'm home,' Shikamaru yelled as he pulled off his sandals.

Temari had scarcely removed her own footwear when Yoshino Nara appeared from around a corner. Her eyes widened when she saw Temari. "Oh, is this that girlfriend of your's that Ino told me so much about?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Yes-I mean no-I mean that…yes, she is that girl, no she is not my girlfriend."

Yoshino put a finger to her chin and strode towards Temari, eying her carefully. After getting a little to close for Temari's comfort and examining her throughly, she stepped back and turned to her son. "Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be sure?" Shikamaru asked with sigh.

Yoshino returned the sigh. "Just hoping against hope, I guess."

Temari threw a questioning look at Shikamaru as his mother turned away from them. He responded a shrug.

A short time later they were sitting at the family table with a home cooked meal that Yoshino had started preparing before they had arrived. Surprisingly, there was enough food for three already. Had Shikamaru's mother expected him to bring company?

"So, Temari," Yoshino said as she set the last of the food on the table, "I've heard a lot about you, some of it from Shikamaru."

"Oh?" Temari said as she started to fill her plate. "I hope they were good things."

Yoshino took her seat while her son tsked at the conversation. "Yes, he's always said that you were strong."

"Thank…" Temari started.

"He's also said that you're scary and overbearing," Yoshino continued.

"Um?" Temari said, glancing over at Shikamaru, who had his arms crossed and was looking away from the other people at the table.

"But," Yoshino interjected, "that's just his way of saying 'good motivator.' I find that most Nara men need to be scared or nagged into doing most things."

"What are you…?" Shikamaru started.

"Be quiet!" Yoshino said to her son sharply.

Shikamaru made as if to respond, but he simply smiled instead and shook his head.

"If I may ask," Temari said, "I never knew Shikamaru's father that well, was he like that?"

At the mention of her husband Yoshino's expression darkened and she stopped eating. Temari suddenly felt bad for bringing up a still relatively new wound, it had not even been nine months Shikaku's death during the Fourth Great Ninja War.

Shikamaru also seemed to notice this. "Mom, it's ok if you don't want to talk about it."

"No," Yoshino said sternly as she closed her eyes, "Shikaku was one of the laziest men I ever knew. He rarely did anything of his own initiative and he was so noncommittal. Overly logical too." Her eyes opened. "But he was one of the smartest men I knew. A great shinobi who never shirked his duty. And he'd never abandon his friends." She looked at her son and smiled. "Shikamaru is every inch his father's son."

Temari smiled sheepishly at that, her chin resting on her hand and looking at Shikamaru.

She must have stared at him for too long. "Temari, why are you looking at me like that?"

The Sand kunoichi snapped out of her trance. "What? Why would I be looking at you? I wasn't looking at anything."

"Sure," Shikamaru replied in a deadpan tone.

* * *

Dinner had recently ended and Temari had already said her thank you's and goodbyes. Shikamaru watched her leave from a living room window. Behind him he could her his mother moving the dishes into the kitchen.

"Shikamaru," he heard from the kitchen, "what do you think of her?"

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, though he knew that his mother wasn't there to see it. "I don't know. I guess she's a friend."

Yoshino poked her head in from the kitchen. "What kind of friend?"

Shikamaru laid down where he was as Temari disappeared from view. "I don't know. A comrade. She's strong and smart, I'm glad to have her on my side in battle. But's she can be overbearing, loud, and a total drag."

Yoshino walked into the living room, drying her hands off with a rag. "Don't you say that about all of the most important women in your life?"

Shikamaru turned his head to look at his mother. "What do you mean?"

Yoshino shrugged. "You say the same things about me, Ino, and Lady Tsunade, for starters."

"Yeah, but…" Shikamaru said as he trailed off. If that was true, then what about Temari? His mother was, well, his mother, Ino was like his sister and his teammate, and the Fifth Hokage had been the one who'd promoted and placed so much trust in him, forced him to put on more responsibility and mature. But where did that leave Temari? He looked out at the night sky through the window looming above him.


	7. Until Next Time

VII: Until Next Time

"Wow, these Chunin Exams have been great," Ino said as she leaned back in her seat, "and this final match should be good."

"Yeah," Sakura replied as she leaned forward against the railing in front of them. "The organizers did a great job."

Come on!" Ino said with a smile. "This is Shikamaru we're talking about here, you should never doubt him."

Sakura chuckled. "I didn't, this was just beyond what I had already expected."

Ino nodded. "Ah. I understand what you mean. I think Temari's been a good influence on him."

Sakura looked over her shoulder at her friend. "You still think there's something going on between them?"

Ino shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah. I mean, they still eat out together very often and she's eaten dinner with his mother at least once."

Sakura turned to face Ino. "How do you know this?"

Ino smiled. "I have my…unique ways."

"You've been using your jutsu to spy on them?" Sakura asked.

"Hey," Ino said, "I've got to look after my boys."

"…I think you're taking it a little too far," Sakura replied.

* * *

Temari sat in her seat in the Tobirama Senju Arena in which the final rounds of the Chunin exams were being held in a special box reserved for the organizers of the exams. Above and to their right was the place reserved for the Five Kage and to their right, on the same level as the exam organizers, was the box for the Feudal Lords, minor village leaders, and other important officials.

The final matches had come to an end and the Hokage was preparing to give his closing address. Temari leaned against the railing, bored and listened to the conversations around her.

"Well, that was rather dull," Darui said off-handily.

"Nonsense," Kitsuchi replied, "there was a lot of promising talent on the field during these exams and the final rounds seemed popular with the audience." He turned to Shikamaru. "I must say, Shikamaru, that Konohamaru Sarutobi kid was quite impressive, well ahead of the rest of the crop."

Shikamaru shrugged. "He's the Third Hokage's grandson and he's received personal training from Naruto, what do you expect?"

Akira leaned on the rail next to Temari. "This is a fine stadium, isn't it? Well suited to an event such as this."

"Uh-huh," Temari answered.

"Still this place has a dark history," Akira continued, "this was the place where Orochimaru started his invasion of the Hidden Leaf, was it not?"

Temari closed her eyes, thinking back to a much darker period of her life. "It was."

"Ah," Akira said, "and if I remember correctly, you were here when it started."

"Yes," Temari answered.

"Must have been terrible," Akira said, turning around so that her back was against the railing. "The Third Hokage and Fourth Kazekage were both assassinated by Orochimaru, hundreds of people died. And to know that you betrayed the Leaf on the manipulations of that man."

"Still, it wasn't all bad," Temari said, "my brother changed after that, and he became Kazekage. Our relations with the Leaf took a short term hit but they came out stronger than ever…and I met-" Temari stopped mid-sentence and looked over her shoulder at Shikamaru, who was busy with a conversation with Darui and Kitsuchi.

"He's important to you, isn't he?" Akira asked.

"Yeah," Temari replied quietly, mostly to herself.

"Exam organizers, get up here!" Temari heard the gruff voice of the Raikage call out.

Quickly the five stopped their conversations and made their way up the stairs connecting their box to the Kage's.

"I'd like to congratulate you all," the Raikage said as they all gathered, "for your hard work these past few months. In a limited amount of time you managed to pull off something that had never been done before."

"Yes," the Tsuchikage stated, "these exams were a success well beyond our expectations."

There were collective murmurs of "thank you" from the organizers.

"I'm very proud of all of you," the Hokage added. "You all worked very well together."

"I agree," the Mizukage said, "this was proof that the Five Great Nations can continue to work together in times of peace. I look forward to when we host the next exams."

"I won't have to organize those too, will I? That would be such a drag," Shikamaru said.

Kakashi smiled and chuckled. "No, I don't think so, Shikamaru."

"Good," the chunin replied.

The Raikage stood up. "Well, I believe that we are done here for the day. Let us adjourn."

On that cue the Kage and the exam organizers began to file out of the stands, leaving the arena. Gaara remained in his seat, so Temari stayed as well. Shikamaru also seemed slow to leave. When they were the last three there the Nara Clan Head decided that it was time to go.

With a lazy wave as he walked, Shikamaru said, "see you later."

After Shikamaru had left Gaara stood and started to walk out, Temari joining him. When they exited the stands they were joined by Kankuro.

"I think that went well," Kankuro said.

Gaara nodded. "Yes, I believe so."

Kankuro came in step with his siblings, walking on the opposite of Gaara from Temari. "We leaving tomorrow morning?"

"Yes," Gaara answered flatly.

"You must be happy to be going home, Temari," Kankuro said to her.

"Yeah, sure," she replied.

"What," Kankuro said, "you've been away from the village for six months and you don't miss it?"

"No, I do," Temari said, "but…"

"But…what?" Kankuro prodded.

"You've grown close to Shikamaru."

Temari was snapped out of her quiet state by her youngest brother's statement. "Um…yeah, I guess so."

"Oh, close in that way?" Kankuro asked, nudging his sister playfully with his elbow.

Temari pushed him away forcibly. "Not like that! Stop it!"

"Hey," Kankuro said with a shrug, "it's nothing new. I remember back when we were sent as backup on the Sasuke Retreival Mission you were adamant about being the one who saved him."

"That was just to get back at him for beating me in the Chunin Exams!" Temari snapped back.

"Are you sure that was only part of it?" Kankuro asked with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Argh!" Temari yelled out as she turned her face away from her brother, her arms crossed.

"Thats enough," Gaara interjected, "it's late, let's get to the hotel."

Indeed it was late in the day, nearing nightfall, and Temari welcomed the prospect of a hot shower and a comfortable bed. As she laid down to sleep that night it occurred to her that she never said goodbye to Shikamaru.

* * *

Shikamaru yawned as he stood outside of the hotel that the party from the Hidden Sand was staying, leaning against a building across the street from it, hidden in the shadows. It was mid-morning and he had dragged himself out of bed to be here on a day on which he had full rights to sleep in for the first time in more than six months.

Looking up as he heard the sound of a door opening, Shikamaru saw Kankuro stepping out of the hotel, closely followed by his siblings.

Kankuro stretched his arms skyward as he stepped outside. "We ready to head out?"

Gaara took a few steps from the door, then stopped abruptly, looking in Shikamau's direction. "Wait."

Temari and Kankuro looked across the street and spotted Shikamaru, who responded with a lazy wave.

"Hokage requiring you to escort us out of the village?" Kankuro said.

Shikamaru started to walk across the street to join the Sand Siblings, wearing a sly, knowing half-smile. "No, it just felt appropriate to escort all the other exam organizers out of the village."

"Have you already escorted the others?" Temari asked.

"No," Shikamaru replied, "they left too early for my taste."

Temari scoffed at this, then smiled softly and shook her head.

"Very well," Gaara said as he resumed walking towards the village gates.

His siblings and Shikamaru quickly followed behind them, the Leaf shinobi walking beside his compatriots from the Sand, not taking the initiative to assume a leading position, seeing as the Sand Siblings had become fairly familiar with the village during their various visits and this wasn't a formal function.

In a short while they had made it to the village gates, having arrived there with little incident or conversation. Upon completing the paperwork involved with coming and going from the village.

"Well," Shikamaru said, "I guess this is goodbye."

Gaara gave a small bow. "Thank you. And thank your Hokage for his hospitality for me."

"Yeah, I'll see you," Temari said. "Just don't feel too lonely when you eat alone tonight," she continued, smiling.

Shikamaru let out a quiet laugh. "I"ll try."

"And one last thing," Temari added. "Do take the Jonin Exams, you need to."

"Not this again," Shikamaru replied.

"Listen, I already told…" Temari started.

Shikamaru waved his hand in a dismissive manner, as if he were doing it on a whim, though in truth he had been considering it for a while. "Fine, I'll take the stupid exams."

Temari stared back in surprise. "Wait, seriously?"

"Yes," Shikamaru said with a shrug, "you've convinced me. Happy?"

Temari smirked. "Only if you pass."

Shikamaru smiled. "Then I'll try that, troublesome as it is."

The two of them then stood there for what felt to be several minutes, smiling and staring at each other awkwardly.

"Right, um, well, goodbye," Temari stammered.

"Yeah, bye," Shikamaru replied.

After one last lingering look, Temari turned away and started walking away from the village. Her brothers turned and walked with her without a word. Shikamaru stood and watched them for a time before he left the gates himself, heading back to his home and hoping to get some rest.

* * *

Temari and her brothers walked through the forest of the Land of Fire at middling pace, neither slow nor hurried. The Hidden Leaf had disappeared from their view and a three day trip to the Hidden Sand laid before them. As usual for these trips the trio was mostly quiet and in the silence Temari contemplated the previous six months and her impending return to her home.

"You want another long-term assignment in the Leaf?" Gaara asked, breaking Temari from her thoughts.

Temari glanced over at her brother, confused. "um…maybe. Why do you ask?"

"I just thought you might want to," Gaara answered, though the glance he made from the corner of his eye seemed to imply that there was more to it than that but her youngest brother wasn't going to say it at this juncture.

Temari thought about it for a moment. She would like the chance to visit Shikamaru again, however, it had also been six months since she had last seen her home and the first thing on her mind was returning to the Hidden Sand.

"Ask me later," Temari finally replied, "I might be interested."

"Very well," Gaara replied, turning his attention back on the long road back the Hidden Sand.

* * *

Shikamaru opened one eye and looked at his clock as he woke up. It was noon, the latest he'd been able to sleep in months. He sat up, his face illuminated by the faint light that filtered through the curtains. For a moment he considered laying back down and just staying in bed but in the end decided that he would be better off going out and doing some cloud watching.

However, he was in no hurry to do that, slowly going through the process of showering and putting on clothes, generally taking his time with every task. Eventually Shikamaru had managed to drag himself in the general direction of the front door.

As he passed by the living room he heard his mother call out to him. "You coming home for dinner tonight, Shikamaru?"

"No, I'll be eating with Temari and maybe a few other people," Shikamaru answered as he kept walking.

"Temari hasn't left the village yet?" Yoshino asked.

Shikamaru came to a stop as he realized what he had just said. Why had he said that? "No, she left yesterday morning."

Shikamaru looked over at his mother to see her smile a knowing smile, one that he found generally annoying. He resumed walking with a new sense of urgency, hoping that a chance to do some cloud watching would clear his head.


	8. Apart

VIII: Apart

"Really sure that you can't take the Exams with me, Ino?" Sakura asked her best friend as they stood outside the Hokage Residence, where the Jonin exams were set to begin in less than an hour.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Ino replied.

Sakura sighed dejectedly. "Is there anyone else from our class whose's taking it?"

"Nope," Ino answered simply.

"What about Shino? I'm sure he's ready," Sakura asked, looking for anything.

Ino laughs at her friend's desperate tone. "Probably is, but apparently he's thinking about retiring from active duty and becoming an academy instructor."

"Really?" Sakura responded, surprised. "Ok, ok. What about…Kiba! He must be raring to take these exams."

Ino laughed again. "You'd think so but apparently he's sitting this one out. From what I heard Akamaru hasn't been feeling well for a few weeks now."

"Oh…I'm…sorry to hear that," Sakura said. "What about Lee? Tenten? Or maybe Hinata."

Ino tsked at that and shook her head. "No. Word is Lee was going to take the exams, but then he lost a bet or something and he's not going to take the exam because of that."

Sakura stopped abruptly, confused. "Um…what? Because of a bet?"

Ino shrugged her shoulders. "Don't ask me. Anyway, Tenten is helping him now with…whatever it is that he's doing and Hinata is, well, she just isn't taking part."

Sakura took a deep breath. "Ok. And we know your teammates aren't taking it."

"Yep," Ino replied. "Choji told me as much and Shikamaru…actually he never told me whether he was going to do it or not. But, you know him, he's not going to do anything if he doesn't have to."

"Yeah, you're right," Sakura said, "I don't even know what I'm so worried about." Steeling herself and filled with a sudden surge of confidence she turned away from Ino and began walking towards the Hokage Residence. Waving back at her friend she said, "wish me luck!"

The admission process was rather unlike that of the Chunin Exams. It was less formal and bureaucratic, no paperwork needed to enter, only a simple, verbal declaration of intent to take the exams before entering the Jonin Briefing Room, where the Hokage would explain the first part of the exams to the applicants.

There were also fewer people taking these exams than the chunin equivalent. That was only natural, jonin are supposed to be the elite, best of the best. That wouldn't be so if everyone applied to be one. Only the skilled, the ambitious, and the overconfident took part in these exams.

Looking around Sakura searched for faces she recognized. Among the applicants were many of the village's best and brightest young chunin excepting, of course, nearly every member of the Hidden Leaf 12.

It was only her. Quite surprising, really, because their generation had been hailed as one of the most promising ever seen. But for one reason or another Sakura was the only one of her peers in these exams. One only needed to look around the room to see that. Except for one thing.

"Shikamaru?!" Sakura exclaimed as she saw him laying on some chairs in the corner, approaching him with a look of total surprise on her face.

The man in question, who had been been trying to get some shut eye before the exams started, opened them slowly and looked at Sakura lazily before closing them again. "Oh, hey. I guess you're taking the exams too."

"Ino told me that you weren't going to be here," Sakura said, surprise evident in her tone.

Shikamaru looked at her with one eye before lowering his eyelids again. "I don't remember telling Ino anything like that."

"Oh…right," Sakura said. "She said that you hadn't told her anything. We just kind of…you know…assumed."

Shikamaru turned over so that his back was facing Sakura.. "Well, that is what happens when you do that."

One of Sakura's eyebrows raised as a thought came to her mind. "So why are you taking these exams?"

The response came in the form of a shrug. "I just figured it was time."

Sakura smirked as she got an idea. "Did Temari help you with that?"

Shikamaru shot up into a sitting position and stared at Sakura. "No." His eyes flitted back and forth nervously. "…maybe."

Sakura giggled. "Well at least I've got some gossip to share with Ino, if nothing else."

Shikamaru smacked himself in the forehead in annoyance. "Great, another troublesome thing that I have to deal with."

"Oh come on, Shikamaru," Sakura said, "I think it's kind of sweet."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Shikamaru replied. "What a drag," he mumbled to himself.

Sakura sighed shortly before Kakashi entered the room and started briefing the applicants on the exams, cutting the conversation short.

* * *

Temari sat in her bedroom, the door open, polishing her fan. It had been a few months since her return from the Hidden Leaf. The first few weeks had been great, visiting her favorite restaurants that she'd been missing, seeing old friends, and generally settling back into her desert home. It helped that Gaara gave her only light duties for a couple weeks after they got back. But now there felt like there was something missing.

"Something on your mind?" Kankuro asked, bringing Temari's attention to the fact that he was standing in the doorway, for how long she did not know.

Temari continued with her polishing. "What makes you say that?"

"You've been polishing that fan for the past half hour," Kankuro answered.

"You've been watching me?" Temari asked without looking up from her work.

"Not the whole time," Kankuro replied. "I've walked by a few times and seen you doing it. Been standing here for five minutes and you didn't even notice."

"Is there a point to this?" Temari said, agitated.

"Oh, nothing," Kankuro said lazily. "You just seem…agitated…or maybe anxious is a better word. Distracted? What do you think?"

Temari stopped her polishing and roughly slammed her fan onto the floor. "I'm not a thesaurus, Kankuro."

"No, you're not," he replied. "Now, what's going on with you? You've been acting like this for weeks now."

"Nothing," Temari answered. Kankuro didn't leave and after a moment she said, "the Hidden Leafs jonin exams are starting right about now, aren't they?"

Kankuro stayed quiet for a moment as he thought about it. He generally didn't keep track of anything remotely political, he left that to his siblings. "Yeah, I think they are, now that you mention it."

"Are they going to tell us who passes?" Temari asked.

She didn't know why she asked that, she knew the answer, which Kankuro quickly provided. "Well, no. Last I checked, villages aren't required to inform other nations how many joinin they have or who they are. Why are you asking?"

"Just curious," Temari answered.

"About Shikamaru?" Kankuro guessed exactly what she was curious about.

Temari didn't want to admit to that, but she knew couldn't really about it to her brother, so she just didn't say anything.

Kankuro took the silence as a "yes." "I'm sure that he'll be fine, assuming he actually takes it, he'll pass. He's a great ninja, could have made jonin a while ago."

"Yeah," Temari said mostly to herself. That was the answer she had come up with herself on multiple occasions. Still, believing that did little to soothe her anxious feelings, a certain tightness in her chest that went unabated.


	9. Together Again

IX: Together Again

Temari sat in her brother's office, waiting for him to return from a council meeting. Only a week past the world had been scrambling for survival as the Moon came tumbling to Earth. Saved once again by the actions of Naruto Uzamaki everyone took a collective breath of relief. But Temari was still had concerns and wanted to talk about them with her brother.

The young Kazekage walked into the room and sat at his desk. "Yes, Temari?"

"Anything interesting happen in the meeting?" Temari asked.

"No," Gaara answered as he grabbed some papers from a desk drawer.

"There was something I wanted to discuss with you," Temari said after a momentary silence.

"I gathered as much," Garra replied.

Temari shifted nervously in her seat. "We need to be better prepared for future crisis." She paused to see her brother's reaction. There wasn't one. "We need to improve our ability to coordinate with other nations. Twice now in the past three years we've had international crisis that have left the Five Great Nations scrambling. Next time we need to be able to form plans quicker."

Gaara didn't look up from his papers. "What do you suggest?"

Temari straightened her back as she prepared to suggest her plan. "Every important non-shinobi nation has ambassadors in the courts of all the other important non-shinobi nations to represent their interests. Its time for the Five Great Nations to finally do the same."

Gaara looked up from his papers and visibly gave Temari his full attention, though he said nothing. Temari continued. "With ambassadors in all the other Great Nations we can assure our interests are addressed more easily and quickly. We can also coordinate responses to international crisis more quickly and easily and it can help maintain friendly relations."

Gaara turned his seat around to look out the windows. "I know. I've already thought of that."

"You have?" Temari asked in surprise.

"Yes," Gaara answered, "for all the reasons you just stated." He turned back around to face his sister. "I was just deciding who to send. Since you're interested, you'll be our ambassador to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I'll arrange things with the Hokage and send you out as soon as possible."

Temari nodded and stood up. "Yes sir," she said with a bow.

As she turned around and started to walk out Gaara said, "Tell Shikamaru 'hello' for me when you see him."

Temari couldn't quite believe it but Gaara was…teasing her?

* * *

Shikamaru was woken up with a start as he heard some very insistent knocking on the door. At first he thought it was at his bedroom door but quickly realized that it was at the front.

"Mom!" Shikamaru called out as the knocking persisted. When no answer came he had to assume that she was out of the house. Shopping or something. As the knocking continued Shikamaru came to the conclusion that he'd have to get up and answer it.

"Hold on, I'm coming," Shikamaru yelled sheepishly as he rolled out of bed. "Ugh…I was hoping to enjoy my vacation after that nonsense with the damned Moon falling out the damned sky." The knocking continued as he stood up and steadied himself. When he reached the staircase he cried out "Alright, Alright, I'm coming!" and the knocking ceased.

When he at last reached the door Shikamaru swung it open. "Listen, I don't care what you're selling, we don't…Temari?!"

The Sand kunoichi looked up and down at Shikarmaru. "Did you just get up?"

"Yes," Shikamaru replied.

"It's noon," Temari said.

"Huh," Shikamaru said, "I was hoping for later. Anyways, why are you here?"

"I've been made the Sand's new ambassador to the Hidden Leaf," Temari answered, stepping inside past Shikamaru.

"Ok," Shikamaru said, processing this new information. "That still doesn't explain why you're here-at my house."

Temari started looking around the house absently, as if she was there for the first time, even though that wasn't the case. "Part of my job is to understand the inner workings of Leaf politics. Including clans. I'm starting with yours."

"Why?" Shikarmaru, utterly confused. "Our complex is on the furthest outskirts of the village and there are several more powerful families, like the Hyuga, for instance."

"You telling me how to do my job?" Temari asked.

"Uh, no," Shikamaru said, deciding to just let it be.

"Good," Temari said, "now start telling me about the Nara clan. Perhaps over lunch," she added with a smile.

Shikamaru nodded and closed the front door. He quickly went to prepare something to eat. Nothing to substantial, he wasn't much of a cook.

As he walked around the kitchen like it was foreign territory he heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Termari joining him in the kitchen.

"You really are hopeless," She said with smile, "come on, I'll help you."

So she helped Shikamaru prepare their quick lunch, meaning that Temari did all the actual cooking while he did everything she told him to do. As they worked they talked about the Nara Clan, their relations with other families, and their position within the village.

As the work continued, eventually finished, and they sat down at the dinner table with their food the conversation continued to stretch out, moving further and further away from the subject of the Nara Clan, expanding ever outward to encompass all facets of Hidden Leaf politics.

"So," Temari said as she took a sip from her tea, "Is Naruto still the Hidden Leaf's most eligible bachelor?"

Shikamaru looked at the recently instated ambassador, bemused, and sipped at his water. "Well now, we've left the realm of politics entirely." He chuckled and set down his drink. "No, Naruto is taken. He and Hinata have been sickeningly sweet on each other ever since the whole Moon incident, and very publicly." he said with a slight tone of disgust, but also one of affection.

Temari leaned back in her seat and put her feet up. "Ah, so who has taken his place?"

Shikamaru thought about it for a second but just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

"Aw, come one," Temari said before leaning in closer to Shikamaru. "Is it you they're after?" she added suggestively.

Shikamaru shook his head, "whatever. Such a drag, all of it, really."

Temari back once again. "I agree."

"What?" Shikamaru asked, surprised.

"Having people following you around and ogling you would be a drag," she replied.

"Ah…yeah," Shikamaru said.

After a moment of silence Temari stood up and stretched. "Alright, I'd like to see some of these deer herds of yours."

"Really?" Shikamaru said. "You've already been here for hours. Don't you have other places to tour?"

Temari continued her stretches. "Eh, they can wait. Besides, I like it here."

"Oh," Shikamaru replied, "I'm glad you like it here, then."

Temari stopped doing her little stretches and started to blush. "Uh, uh…thanks."

When Shikamaru saw the Sand kunoichi's checks redden his did as well. "Yeah? Well…no problem."

Temari cleared her throat and stood up straight. "So, where are those deer of yours?"

"Just head out back," Shikamaru answered. When Temari had left the room Shikamaru took a moment to slap himself on the forehead for saying stupid things. He then got up and headed to the backyard.

When he arrived he saw Temari standing in the middle of the clearing looking around. "Where are these so called deer?" she yelled at him.

Shikamaru pointed at the forest at the edge of the yard. "They're in that forest. We own this land for miles in that direction, the deer roam around in there."

"Alright," Temari said as she went into the forest.

"Hey!" Shikamaru yelled. "Ah, could you at least wait for me?!"

* * *

Temari took to the branches as she started traveling through the Nara forest. Really, she didn't care about finding some deer. But it was nice to be with Shikamaru for the first time in a while and this was as good a reason as any to stick around with him.

She could faintly hear the sound of her host coming behind her, yelling, but she didn't pay him any mind as she had just caught sight of deer, a big male one with an impressive set of horns. She was just about to approach it when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'd recommend against that," Shikamaru said, "they tend to act aggressive with people outside our clan."

As he was saying this Temari was acutely aware of his hand on her shoulder. She wasn't against it, per-say. Then he noticed what he was doing and pulled away sharply and Temari silently cursed him.

"Sorry," he said quickly. "Don't be," she almost replied, but didn't.

Shikamaru slowly approached the beast. As he stepped closer to it the deer stepped forward to meet him and offered up its head, which Shikamaru began to pet. After a moment he signaled for Temari to follow him.

She did so, stepping slowly as Shikamaru had. When she was next to the deer he eyed her with the most judgmental look she had received in a long while. Then his eyes softened and he moved his head to put it closer to her.

"Oh," Temari said after a moment's hesitation before she started to pet the animal.

"Huh," Shikamaru said, "I guess he likes you."

Then the deer nuzzled Temari's face affectionately. "Oh, ok, big fella, I like you too."

Shikamaru laughed softly at this. "At this rate you can become an honorary member of the clan."

"I think I may like that," Temari said without thinking. She then realized what she had said and wished she hadn't. She looked over at Shikamaru, who was wearing a face that was saying more or less the exact same thing.

During the awkward moment of silence that followed the deer sensed that it was time to go and left, leaving the two alone.

Shikamaru cleared his throat in an exaggerated manner. "Well, I think we're done here. You should…probably go."

"…Yeah," Temari said after a moment of hesitation.

Quietly the pair returned to the house, going to great efforts to not look at each other and often failing. In short order Temari's things had been gathered and Shikamaru had escorted her to the front door.

"Alright, um, see ya," Shikamaru said awkwardly.

"Yeah," Temari replied equally so, "I'll see you…whenever." Hastily she turned around and walked out onto the street heading towards the new Hidden Sand Embassy.

In the back her mind Temari had this feeling, like she had been dancing on cliff, a slow dance that pulled her towards and away from the edge. Today she had stood on the precipice, looked down on the beauty and wonder to be had below, and cowered before the jump, backing away in fear. She regretted not jumping.

* * *

Shikamaru laid on the living room sofa, his mind lost in the days events. Why did he feel like pieces of his life were missing? As if it were all just a big puzzle and the centerpiece that would have made it all make sense just slipped out of his hand. He'd see Temari again, he knew that. And why was she just so damn important?

He sat up when he heard the front door open. "Mom?"

"Oh, hey," Yoshino as she walked into the house, a spring in her step. "I ran into Temari, of all people, at the market today."

That caught Shikamaru's attention. "Did you?"

"Yes," Yoshino said, leaning against the entrance to the living room. "She told me about her new position and that she was touring the major clans today. I figured I'd visit some old friends and let you two deal with it without me." She said as if they were doing something other than a tour.

"Um, yeah, Mom," Shikamaru said, "we…"

"No, no, I don't want to know the details," Yoshino said as she left the room. Again she sounded like she was talking about something other than a simple tour.

What was she talking about? Wait, did she think that they…? Shikamaru pulled himself up to look over the back of the couch and yell for his mother. Instead he said to himself, "no, no that couldn't possibly be it. Not at all."

He thought back to all those idoitic rumors that Ino had spread before the Chunin Exams. Were they really so stupid? Did they all see something that even the two of them couldn't?

"Ugh," Shikamaru moaned, "this is such a drag."


	10. Unplanned Confession

X: Unplanned Confession

Temari sat in her new office, the lights off, in the Sand's new embassy in the Hidden Leaf, overlooking the main square in front of the Hokage Residence, with a good view of the building itself. It had been a week since her appointment as Ambassador to the Hidden Leaf and she was still settling into her new role. It had also been a couple of weeks since she had last seen Shikamaru.

In fact she had been going to great lengths to avoid being around the Nara Clan Head. Ever since their last meeting had ended extremely awkwardly she'd dreaded their next conversation. She didn't know what she expected out of it, what she would say or what he would say, but she feared it, or at least she felt something close to fear. Fear of what specifically, she could not even say.

Temari heard a knocking at the door and swiveled in her chair to face it. "Come in."

The door opened slowly and Ino Yamanaka walked in, carrying a small stack of papers. "I've brought in some paperwork from the Hokage. He feels that the Sand might have an interest in some of this and he would like your opinion on them." The chunin placed the papers on Temari's desk and stepped back.

"Thank you," Temari said flatly, turning back to the window without looking at the papers.

"Something wrong, Temari?" Ino asked.

"Nothing," Temari answered quickly. "Why are you even here? You're not one of the Hokage's usual messengers."

"I volunteered," Ino replied. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Well, you've talked, so go," Temari said coldly.

"Oh, come on," Ino said, sitting on Temari's desk, picking up various objects from it and inspecting them nonchalantly. "Don't be like that. Besides, we have something of mutual interest."

"That being?" Temari asked

"Shikamaru Nara," Ino answered.

Temari breathed deeply through her nose. "Not interested," she said, feeling the pressure rising in her chest as she did. It was a lie.

"I'm just confused by something," Ino said. "When you came back to the village I was expecting you and Shikamaru to continue where you left up, but you seem to be avoiding each other."

"And how would you know that?" Temari asked.

"I have my ways," Ino said in a voice that was trying too hard to sound mysterious.

"Sure you do," Temari replied sarcastically.

Ino sighed in exasperation. "Listen, I'm just going to get to heart of things here." She grabbed Temari's chair and turned it around. "You and Shikamaru need to go out together."

"What?!" Temari exclaimed. "Shut up, you-you don't know anything!" she added defensively.

"I don't know what is about you two," Ino said with an exaggerated shrug, "but you keep pushing it right to the point making things happen, but never actually do."

"Shut up!" Temari yelled, standing up and slamming her hands on her desk. "Get out!"

Ino sighed in resignation, getting off the desk and walking towards the door. "Fine, but don't say I didn't try to help you."

As Ino closed the door behind Temari took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She looked at papers that Ino had delivered. There wasn't much, only about a half dozen cases which might involve the Sand.

It was the last case that caught her eye. "Some rogue ninja from the Sand, huh?" She placed the file to the side and turned back to the window without giving it a second thought.

* * *

Shikamaru sat on top his roof, looking up at the clouds rolling by. It took his mind off of everything else, including Temari. That was the most important part.

"Shikamaru!"

The Nara Clan Head looked down to see Choji down in front of the house, waving at him enthusiastically. Shikamaru returned the gesture in a more mild manner.

Choji leaped up to the roof, landing next to his best friend, causing the building to shake slightly with the impact. "What's up, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by a shout from inside the house.

"Shikamaru, what the hell are you doing up there?!" he heard his mother screaming.

"Oh, sorry Mrs. Nara," Choji responded, "it was just me."

"Choji?" Yashino yelled back. "Oh, ok." There was a momentary pause and Shikamaru thought that was it, but then his mother yelled out. "Is Temari is with you?"

"What?!" Shikamaru exclaimed. "Mom!"

"No, I'm afraid not," Choji answered. "I'm here to talk about that, actually."

"What?!" Shikamaru exclaimed again. "Choji!"

"Oh?" Yoshino yelled back. "Good luck with it, then!"

Shikamaru looked up at his best friend. "Choji, I don't want to talk about…her."

"Sure you do," Choji said as he sat next to his friend, "even if you don't, you need to."

"Agh, this is such a drag," Shikamaru said as he laid back down. "What do you know anyway?"

"Shikamaru, I'm your best friend," Choji answered, " in some ways, I know you better than you know yourself."

"And this is one of those ways?" Shikamaru asked.

"Apparently," Choji replied.

"Uh-huh."

Choji sighed heavily. "Listen, Shikamaru…"

Choji was interrupted by a loud rustling coming from behind the house.

"What was that?" Shikamaru asked aloud as he turned to look. "It one of our deer! It's injured!" He jumped down from their perched and ran to the animal's side.

"This was done by a shinobi," Shikamaru said as Choji approached. "You go and inform the Hokage and I'll go in and investigate."

"You got it, Shikamaru," Choji replied, taking off to as he'd been told as Shikamaru walked cautiously into the forest.

* * *

Temari had been sitting quietly in her office when she heard the sound of running. Turning to the door just in time to see it burst open, she saw Ino standing in the doorway, panting.

"Temari…," Ino said between deep breaths, "there was…an incident."

"What kind of incident?" Temari asked

"A rogue Sand ninja has been…apprehended…on Nara land," Ino answered, finally catching her breath. "It's…Shikamaru…he's…at the hospital," she added in a worried tone.

"What?!" Temari exclaimed. Various scenarios ran through Temari's mind and immediately the worse of the lot gripped her. Without another thought she headed towards the hospital with all haste.

In a matter of moments she had reached the hospital, bursting through the doors and running to the front desk.

"Shikamaru Nara!" Temari demanded.

The woman attending the front desk looked back at Temari, confused. The only thing that the Sand kunoichi could think of was why this was taking so long.

"Oh," the nurse said as realization hit her. "He's in room 113, but…"

Temari did not wait for a response nor did she respond herself. She took off once again down the hall, turning the corner and reaching room 113. Tearing the door open and bounding inside, she saw Shikamaru and embraced and held him tightly, tears welling in her eyes. "Shikamaru! Are you ok?!" The fact that he was standing there uninjured had not occurred to her.

Shikamaru, after getting over his initial surprise, reciprocated. "Um…yeah…I'm…fine." Across the room was Sakura with her mouth hanging open, completely taken aback by the sudden show of affection.

"Um, what?" she asked. "Excuse…me?"

Temari suddenly processed what was happening and released her hold on Shikamaru. "So…um…" She cleared her throat in an attempt to sound dignified. "…uh…what happened here?"

"Uhhh…" Sakura began, "well…um…you see…this is a rogue ninja…from the Hidden Sand."

Temari gave a quick nod to show her understanding, feeling her cheeks redden as the embarrassment hit her. Shikamaru inched away from her, trying to keep his attention on the corner of the room furthest from Temari, his own cheeks growing steadily redder.

"He…uh…" Sakura continued. "You know what? Shikamaru can explain this better than I can," she said quickly.

"What?!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Yeah, go ahead," Sakura said.

"Um…sure," Shikamaru replied. "You see, there was a disturbance in our forests. You know them, right? Of course you do, what am I saying?" He took a deep breath. "When I'd found him he was unconscious and surrounded by deer…and…um."

"Ok," Sakura said, "I'm just going to step outside and leave you two alone." She then went out into the hallway, closing the door behind you.

"What was that?" Shikamaru asked once they were alone.

"I don't know," Temari answered, "I just heard that you were at the hospital and I just thought about you being hurt and I couldn't stand it…I…I." She took a deep breath and looked down at the floor.

"There was nothing to be worried about," Shikamaru said reassuringly, holding her gently by the chin and lifting her face him so that he could look at it.

Temari nodded. She knew that the list of shinobi that could beat Shikamaru in a fight was short, but she hadn't been thinking. She wasn't going to think now.

"I love you, Shikamaru Nara," she said quickly. "For years and years now, even if I didn't realize it. I never want to lose you and...I want to be with you."

"Wow, uh," Shikamaru said. Before he could finish the Sand kunoichi had planted her lips on his, kissing him fully and deeply.

Temari focused all her attention on this action, this moment. Vaguely, she could hear the rogue ninja stirring awake and saying, "What the…where am I? The last thing I remember is those damn deer and then… What the hell?! What the hell is going on?! Get me out of here!"

* * *

Sakura closed the door behind her and took a deep breath. Looking up she saw Ino walking towards her, a smug look on her face.

"Did Temari just go in there?" Ino asked as she approached.

"Yeah," Sakura answered, "running as if some sort of demon was chasing her. Was this your doing?"

Ino smiled widely and proudly. "Yes. A fine bit of acting on my part, I might say."

Sakura nodded and put an ear to the door, trying to listen in. "I wonder if they're finally going to say something. You know, confess."

"You know they will," Ino said. "The only people who haven't seen it are them and…" She was interrupted by the sound of yelling from inside the room.

Sakura hurriedly threw open the door and ran in, followed by Ino. Inside they saw Shikamaru and Temari involved in some very intense kissing and the rogue ninja strapped to the bed, yelling and screaming to be let out. The two medical ninja just stood there, confounded by the whole scene.

Shikamaru broke the kiss when he saw the Ino and Sakura, stepping away from Temari, blushing.

"What?!" the rogue ninja yelled. "Is it normal to have make out sessions in hospital rooms around here?!"

Temari turned to the two medical ninja. "Just send him back to the Hidden Sand," she said quickly, "we'll take care of him." She walked out of the room at a brisk pace.

Shikamaru looked around awkwardly between the other people in the room. He then left without a word, following Temari.

Ino smiled at Sakura. "I'd say it worked pretty well."

"Will you just get me out of here!" the rogue ninja yelled.

"Oh, right!" Sakura exclaimed.

* * *

"Temari!" Shikamaru yelled, catching up to her just outside the hospital. "Wait. I want to talk about what happened in there."

"I know," Temari said, "it was stupid. We're from different villages, there's no way that we could work together. It would be like walking a tightrope all of our lives. Just ignore it, the delusions of a girl who should have learned to be a woman by now."

"No," Shikamaru said, grabbing her by the arm. "I love you too. I don't know what it is, but you…complete me." He released his grip. "And I want to make it work out, drag that it may be. Besides, Sand and Leaf relations are better than they've ever been and once Naruto takes over they'll only get stronger. We'll make this work."

"Ok, then," Temari said. "Well, um, I have some work to do but, um…do want to get some dinner afterwards?"

Shikamaru smiled at her. "More than ever before. This time, it really will be a date."


	11. The Spectacle

XI: The Spectacle

Shikamaru sat in a restaurant, eminently annoyed. One might say that it the company that was to blame, but that would be unfairly blaming the company that was actually there. Across the table from him was Temari, who was feeling very much the same way.

It had been a month since the two had agreed to begin dating, though in truth they were only doing so in the limited definition of the term, though not entirely through their own choice. They had been having dates at least once a week, meeting for a meal or a walk in a park as their busy schedules. This was the limit of their interactions, but their busy lives was not the only reason.

Temari moved the few remaining scraps of food on her plate. "She still watching?" she asked as she lifted a bite up to her mouth.

"Yeah," Shikamaru replied, looking out the window. He could sense Ino somewhere on the other side, looking at them. It might not have been her even, but one of her jutsu. With the way she'd been developing her skills in the Yamanaka secret techniques she might even be directly watching them herself, but using some sort of intermediary to check up on them whenever she wished. "I don't think anyone else has joined her this time, at least."

"I think you're right," Temari said, nodding. She pushed the last vestiges of her food away from her. "I mean, seriously, they're all at least chonin level, jonin or even beyond. At the very least they can spy on us without us figuring it out so quickly every time."

"It's not like its an actual mission," Shikamaru mused. "They're probably not being as careful as they could be." Indeed, he and Temari had noticed nearly all of their friends in the leaf village watching them from the shadows at one time or another, Ino was merely the most frequent offender. Even Kage-level ninja like Naruto and ones with Kage-level responsibilities like Kakashi had joined in on occasion and it had hardly escaped either Shikamaru's or Temari's senses. Those were just the times that they had sensed them. Both were fully aware that every one of their friends were competent at tracking, scouting, and infiltration, and were fully capable of hiding their presence from them to at least a certain degree. That only served to make them paranoid that they were being watched at all times, even when they had every reason to believe that they were not.

The new couple stood up and walked over to the counter to pay their bill. Shikamaru moved to pay for it himself, but Temari beat him to it. They smiled and laughed at their little game, but it was somewhat hallow, as they could feel the watchful presence shift outside, an indescribable sixth sense that was like a tingling in the back of their minds.

"I…don't suppose," Shikamaru began, with the nervousness of a schoolboy asking out his first girl, "that you'd…like to come over, or something?"

Temari reacted with a shiver that ran down her spine, almost imperceptible to anyone but him. "No, I don't think so." She glanced over at the window above their table.

Shikamaru understood and felt the same way, asking only out of some sense that it's the kind of thing that he's supposed to do and the fact it felt so unnatural for them to be so reticent to do so. The idea that they could be watched at any given moment, even if the watchers were well meaning, made them nervous to meet anywhere other than in public. They both went home alone.

* * *

Shikamaru sat in his office at the Hokage Residence, bored out of his skull. Not for a lack of anything to do, there was always something to do when you work for the Hokage, but rather because he couldn't bring himself to actually do much. He glanced out the window, where he saw a bird perch itself on a tree branch outside and look directly at his office window.

"Tsk," Shikamaru spat, turning away from the sight. He then took a deep breath. "Know what may not even be Ino," he rationalized, "could just be one of any number of birds." He looked back over his shoulder, the bird still sitting on its branch, seemingly minding its own business, cleaning its feathers.

Finally, Shikamaru decided to just leave for a moment, maybe go to one of the break rooms. He could find something to eat, take his mind off his situation. More importantly, they didn't have windows.

"Another break Shikamaru?" the young jonin heard as he exited his office. Turning, he saw Shizune walking past with an armful of boxes and files. "Seem to be taking a lot lately." She grunted as she adjusted the weight in her arms.

"Yeah," Shikamaru answered vaguely. "I mean, no…I've just been distracted lately with this whole…thing."

"Ah," Shizune replied as she resumed her path. "Well, you two are the hottest new item since well…Naruto and Hinata, I suppose."

"Yeah," Shikamaru said. He stood there a moment, staring at the door to his office. He reached out for the handle and, after a moment of hesitation, he opened it and stepped back into the room.

He didn't walk back to his chair, or even think about it. Instead, he just stood in the doorway, looking out the window. The bird was still there, unmoved from its perch. It took a break preening its feathers to look up at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru shook his head, annoyed more than anything else. Then, looking once more out the window, he noticed that directly beyond the bird in its tree was the Sand Embassy.

"Ah, what a - ow!" he exclaimed as the door to his office opened behind him, hitting him in the back.

"Eh, Shikamaru," Choji began as he stepped into the room, "um, what are you doing just standing in the doorway?"

"Nothing," Shikamaru replied, rubbing his back and stepping out into the room. "Now, what do you want?"

"Oh, nothing," the Akimichi said, "I just thought you ought to know that Naruto's back from his big secret mission, I was just on the way to tell Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh, ok," Shikamaru stated. "Wait," he suddenly exclaimed, his eyes widening in a moment of recognition, "Would you happen to know where he is right now?"

"Hanging out at the Hokage Monument, if I'm not mistaken," Choji answered.

"Thanks," Shikamaru replied as he walked out of the office, past his friend.

Standing on the roof of the Hokage Residence, the great stone face of the Third Hokage loomed large over Shikamaru as he stepped out onto the roof.

"Hey, Naruto, you up here?" he yelled.

Shikamaru's voice rang out, followed by a moment of still silence. Then the voice of Naruto called out in response, "Shikamaru? That you?" The blonde ninja's head poked out from the plateau on top of the monument, looking down at Shikamaru. He jumped, landing in front of the Nara.

"Needed something, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked the Nara.

"Nothing really important," Shikamaru answered. "It's just…" he paused, putting into context for the first time the personal nature of his question. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Just what?" Naruto prompted, leaning in towards Shikamaru.

"Well, um. Oh, this is such a drag," Shikamaru stammered on. "Ok. When you and Hinata started dating you guys…well, I'm sure you drew a lot of attention and, um. Look, what I really want to know is, how did you guys deal with it?!"

"Hm?" Naruto replied, processing the question. "Well, we used to get a lot of people snooping around us. Too be honest, I didn't really know what to do about them. But Hinata, oh, you should have seen her," he said, his eyes suddenly lighting up as he started talking about his girlfriend. "Once, we were trying to get some alone time, you we could, you know." The world's greatest ninja unsubtly attempted to convey his meaning through borderline obscene gestures.

"Yeah, just go on, Naruto," Shikamaru said impatiently.

"Ok," Naruto replied defensively. "Anyway, some guy was following us, had a camera, so I guess he was trying to sneak a picture. Hinata sensed him and before I knew what she'd hit him with one of those air palm attacks and sent him flying 30 feet through the air." He moved his arms above his head, mimicking the arc of an object in flight, his voice and mannerisms filled with excitement and obvious admiration of his love.

"Anyway," Naruto continued, "after that people stopped bothering us as much. And when they did she'd just scare them straight. I mean, Hinata might seem all sweet and nice and stuff, but she can be really scary when she wants to be."  
"I know," Shikamaru replied with a chuckle.

"Naruto?" A faint cry could be heard coming from the plateau.

"Um, just a minute, honey!" Naruto called back, laughing nervously to himself.

"Huh? Oh damn it." Shikamaru said, holding his handd to his face. "Here I am asking you about…" he shock his head in annoyance at himself. "I'm sorry, man."

"Hey, don't worry, Shikamaru," Naruto said, smiling, before leapt back up to the top of the monument.

Shikamaru turned and left the lovers to their rendezvous.

* * *

The bird was gone. Shikamaru was standing out in front of the Hokage Residence, looking up at the tree outside his office window. He looked back down across the street, focused on the Sand Embassy, almost to the exclusion of all else. He didn't notice the people walking about, the young genin quietly gawking at him, or the receptionist who tried to welcome him into the embassy. Before long he was standing at the door to Temari's office.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" Temari asked as the Leaf shinobi walked into her office unannounced.

"Oh, nothing, I was just wondering if you'd like to go to the park, perhaps?" Shikamaru said with a smoothness that didn't match his state of mind. It would have fooled anyway watching, save for a select few such as the one watching him.

"Sure," Temari replied with a practiced shrug that would have fooled anyone that didn't know her like Shikamaru did. She stood up and together she and Shikamaru left the embassy.

They made their way to one of the many parks in the village, where Shikamaru led his girlfriend to one of the benches and sat down.

"So what is this about?" Temari asked.

"Nothing," Shikamaru replied, "I have a plan."

Temari smirked. "Oh, for what? I'm dying to see."

Out of the corner of his eye Shikamaru saw a bird land in a nearby tree. "You'll see," he whispered, smiling with a manufactured casualness. "Just, talk to me. Or at least look like it."

"Ok," Temari said with a loud chuckle. That turned into a full fledged laughing fit as she rested her head on his shoulder as if he'd just told her the greatest joke she had ever heard.

Shikamaru smiled at her display and saw a second bird join the first. Quickly a third joined it. Holding his hands in his lap he slowly moved through the signs for the Shadow Pull Jutsu. A tendril of shadow slithered from under the bench and up the tree. Carefully positioning this shadow, he prepared his strike.

"Now," Shikamaru said. The shadow sprang up and wrapped itself around the three birds, tight enough to prevent them from escaping but not so tight as to harm them. Turning his head he looked at the birds. Two were panicing as any bird would be if it were suddenly grabbed by a shadow. The third merely looked at Shikamaru blankly. He smiled at it.

"Well," Temari said as Shikamaru brought the birds within arm's reach of them. "So, is the first step in your plan to become king of the birds? Do please tell me the next step of your grand strategy."

"To wait," Shikamaru replied simply.

"Ah," Temari emoted. She looked over and, noticing the unnaturally calm bird, reached out to touch it. "Hm, curious. I wonder…"

Any thoughts they might have had were interrupted by a scream in the distance, yelling, "Shikamaru!"


End file.
